Un Paradis d'Enfer !
by katana 00
Summary: Va donc en Enfer ! Cette pensée disgracieuse était monnaie courante dans la vie de calvaire du Professeur Severus. La majorité de ses élèves ainsi que de ses fréquentations avaient du un jour ou l'autre y songer. Aussi, dans un ailleurs, pouvait-il humblement espérer décrocher un petit coin de Paradis. N'avait-il pas mérité une récompense pour sa loyauté à combattre Lord Voldemort?


**Disclaimer** **:** _En 2016, je ne suis pas davantage propriétaire du monde d'Harry Potter. Cependant, ça ne m'empêche pas, avec cet humble OS, de rendre hommage à Alan Rickman, acteur disparu, ayant magistralement prêté ses traits à l'ambigu Severus._

 _Bonne lecture et belle année !_

.

.

 **«Un Paradis d'Enfer !»**

.

.

Le glacial blizzard, pénétrant vicieusement sous sa longue et funèbre cape, était pire que dans son imaginaire des mauvais jours. Chaque parcelle de son être était pétrifiée, tant par le climat inhospitalier qu'à l'idée d'être éternellement condamné à cette déchéance perpétuelle. A croire que même dans ce nouveau monde, la chaleur et l'euphorique prospérité seraient des denrées rares, voire inexistantes pour une âme pécheresse comme la sienne. Merlin avait-il estimé qu'un Prince de sang-mêlé, solitaire agent double aux sombres heures, ne devrait jamais bénéficier ni goûter au moindre répit salvateur ? Malgré qu'il ait initié sa rédemption en sauvant mainte fois le héros prédestiné Harry Potter ?

Où que portait son regard de ténèbres, le paysage était lugubrement désolé et polaire. Rien ne respirait la félicité, tout n'était que tristesse. La vie semblait, tout bonnement, fuir ce lieu sinistré. Pourtant, une étrange sensation lui fit cerner que cette hostile contrée lui était intimement familière. Révélation qui s'avéra exacte lorsqu'un gigantesque arbre, à l'ossature majestueuse et mainte fois millénaire, se dessina près d'un miroir d'eau endormi par le givre. Aussitôt, un souvenir de jeunesse envahit subrepticement sa mémoire. Une frêle silhouette esseulée, souvent trop négligée et brimée, lisant paisiblement et sereinement un imposant et ancestral recueil joliment enluminé, prit progressivement ses propres traits.

\- « **Bienvenue, Severus !** » proclama une voix aux accents accueillants, dont il ne sut prédire immédiatement si elle fut féminine ou masculine, l'extirpant de sa rêverie passagère.

« **Pour tes premiers pas ici, ne créé donc pas une atmosphère aussi chargée.** » lui murmura le souffle évanescent, lui procurant d'imperceptibles frissons.

A peine ces mots furent-ils énoncés que la température se fit nettement plus clémente. Tel le printemps succédant à l'hiver, la nature se réveilla promptement et se para de milles couleurs chatoyantes. Toute la lourde et oppressante neige, camouflant les environs il y a encore de cela quelques secondes, se dissipa par magie. Désormais, le soleil, rayonnant en dieu impérieux, reléguait aux oubliettes les tristes nuages cotonneux. Enfin, pour parfaire ce cadre idyllique, de joviaux chants d'oiseaux perceptibles enjolivaient l'ambiance incroyablement surnaturelle du site métamorphosé. Son étouffant Enfer cédait le règne à un rafraichissant Paradis.

\- « **Offre-toi une chance de découvrir le bonheur.** » lui conseilla la mystérieuse aura l'enveloppant d'un bien-être évident et tellement reposant.

Seule une personne pouvait parvenir à le distraire aussi parfaitement de ses éternels et vils tourments. Un bref instant, le redoutable maitre de potion au sein de Poudlard songea combien il serait heureux de discourir à nouveau avec le bel ange ayant jadis illuminé sa piètre existence. Cette flamboyante et amicale âme, qu'il avait vainement désiré « sœur », l'avait initié involontairement aux complexes sentiments amoureux. Aussi magiques et sombres furent-ils !

Se retournant précipitamment, le fol espoir accroché au cœur de contempler le bienveillant et taquin sourire de sa chère Lily, Severus se heurta à la dure et cruelle réalité. Si le sinistre paysage de désolation s'était revêtu des atours les plus enchanteurs pour son arrivée en ce monde spectral, son hôte accueillant n'était nullement à la hauteur de son espérance. Son Paradis redevenait Enfer.

\- « **Indéniablement, vous êtes un animal manquant de toute once d'éducation. Le tutoiement n'est nullement de rigueur entre nous !** » siffla-t-il, avec vigueur et véhémence, à l'homme pourtant porteur d'un sourire affable.

Son fort sentiment de culpabilité, à délaisser le champ de bataille au moment crucial de l'affrontement contre Lord Voldemort, et sa tristesse dévastatrice, à abandonner ses jeunes protégés alors qu'il avait encore tant à leur confier et apprendre, furent inexorablement pulvérisés, décimés par l'incommodant faciès d'homme faussement négligé se présentant à lui.

\- « **Allons, Severus, il serait dommage de nourrir nos intestines et enfantines querelles. ... Cet Eden est l'opportunité d'un meilleur départ. Enterrons nos rancœurs.** » l'enjoignit calmement le nouveau venu, faisant preuve d'un total contrôle sur ses instincts meurtriers en ne se départissent pas de son petit sourire.

Devant pareille réaction ulcérée de l'éphémère Directeur de Poudlard, l'hôte jugea inutile de se présenter. Le souvenir qu'il avait laissé à Severus, au fil de leurs diverses rencontres, était semble-t-il impérissable. Pas sûr qu'il puisse s'enorgueillir cependant !

\- « **Aisé pour vous de clamer pareilles inepties tandis que vous étiez mon bourreau !** » éructa de plus belle le récent défunt, nullement disposé à consentir une hypothétique paix.

Selon Severus, montrer aussi facilement et de façon grandiloquente ses émotions et sentiments était d'une faiblesse déplorable. Pourtant, là, son ressentiment avait été tel qu'il avait pris l'ascendant sur lui et il n'avait pu qu'y céder.

\- « **Pardon d'avoir fait preuve de bêtise et d'ignorance par le passé. ... Désormais, je suis plus sage et clairvoyant. … Tu es un homme admirable. Tes actes cachés témoignent de ta valeur.** » se racheta autant que possible celui qui avait tenu à l'accueillir personnellement.

Depuis son malheureux trépas, des mains de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, portant toujours un œil protecteur sur Harry Potter, avait eu le loisir d'étudier l'entourage de son filleul dans le moindre détail. Etude qui l'avait poussé à découvrir, avec stupéfaction, que le morne et austère Severus Snape cachait judicieusement d'honorables et chevaleresques intentions. Pour peu que l'on sache, évidemment, lire au-delà des apparences que l'ancien Mangemort aimait à distiller pour tromper ses ennemis ou alliés.

Peu à peu, sans qu'il n'en prenne pleinement conscience, son intérêt pour cet être obscur et cynique avait grandi au point de vouloir tout savoir de lui. Quitte à le suivre continuellement, à bonne distance pour que sa fantomatique présence ne soit pas malencontreusement détectée par un sursaut de froid intempestif. Ainsi Sirius était-il tombé sous le charme, peu conventionnel, de l'ancienne victime raillée en compagnie de son fidèle ami James Potter.

Plus l'héritier Black côtoyait Severus, moins il cernait les raisons pour lesquelles lui et ses amis s'acharnaient à le tourmenter autrefois. Les agissements ambivalents aussi bien que le corps strictement dissimulé par d'affreux accoutrements lui apparaissaient clairement désormais. Plus rien n'avait de secret pour lui. Sirius, fasciné, se délectait de la moindre petite fêlure ou du plus infime coup d'œil sur cet être énigmatique.

\- « **Vous n'avez plus la dent dure, mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive courber l'échine.** » tonna d'un ton acerbe et aigri le sarcastique brun, fortement enclin à user de la magie noire sur l'horripilant individu pour s'en soulager rapidement.

Têtu et détestant ployer devant quiconque, Severus ne pouvait raisonnablement concevoir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe d'amitié. Après tout, cet infâme gryffondor avait pris plaisir à le tourmenter avec ses abjects camarades. Certes, il n'avait jamais été affable et jovial au point d'attirer systématiquement la sympathie, mais il était assuré que le détestable traitement accordé par les maraudeurs l'avait incité à suivre le mauvais chemin.

\- « **Severus, tu es un homme aimant. Montre-le-moi.** » quémanda doucement et affectueusement Sirius, lui dédiant un énième sourire complice en se rapprochant excessivement trop près.

« **A l'époque, Lily me l'avait confié mais je n'avais pas voulu l'entendre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis disposé à ...** »

\- « **Cessez vos sornettes !** » vociféra Severus indigné et mal à l'aise que son interlocuteur se raille à nouveau de lui. A ses yeux, après moult brimades, il était irréel que la situation tourne aussi rocambolesque. Une fois de plus, cet aliéné se jouait de lui.

\- « **Laisseras-tu nos filleuls, adolescents de surcroit, nous humilier ? Harry et Draco, rivaux depuis l'enfance, sont sur le chemin de la réconciliation.** » tenta finement Sirius, pariant sur l'orgueil bafoué de son insaisissable vis-à-vis.

\- « **Draco et Harry amis ? C'est totalement stupide !** »

\- « **Tu es décidément obtus !** » souffla amusé l'animagus, se résignant à dévoiler les prémices, signes encourageants, de l'incongrue amitié.

D'une incantation marmonnée hâtivement, Severus et Sirius furent littéralement projetés dans l'incandescent brasier, né du feudeymon libéré par Crabbe et dévorant monstrueusement la Salle sur Demande. Sous leurs yeux, se joua dès lors le spectacle inespéré d'Harry, peu soucieux des velléités passées, sauvant in extrémis Draco d'une mort certaine … ainsi que ce rapprochement, certes involontaire mais au combien étroit, des deux corps ennemis.

Sans aucun don de legilimancie, Sirius, épiant discrètement son compagnon, pouvait lire les septiques pensées estimant qu'il n'y avait là rien de probant. Sauf, à la rigueur, lorsque son petit protégé au sang-pur se lova, de lui-même, contre le dos rassurant. Soufflant de bien-être en arborant un bref sourire appréciateur. L'abracadabrante théorie fut totalement validée par la timide main hésitante d'Harry se refermant tendrement et possessivement sur celle audacieuse de son invité, placé à l'arrière de son balai et s'agrippant férocement.

Des esprits obstinés affirmeraient que les deux sourires rayonnants traduisaient une reconnaissance d'être toujours en vie … ou éventuellement et simplement par le bonheur d'être auprès de l'autre, sans nulle agressivité inutiles.

\- « **Tel Draco, expérimente combien une accolade est agréable !** » confia l'héritier renié des Black, œuvrant sans plus de réflexion en suivant son instinct.

Severus demeura horrifié devant l'audace de Sirius à l'enlacer aussi étroitement. Malgré toute son envie à le repousser violemment, ses bras restèrent désespérément amorphes et ballants le long de son corps, tremblant imperceptiblement. Son souhait d'extraction, de répulsion, réduit à néant par la confortable et enivrante sensation qui l'enrobait vicieusement et sournoisement à l'instant.

Jamais personne ne lui avait provoqué une réaction aussi intense et dévastatrice. Du moins, pas en lui vouant de la tendresse. Même son affectueuse Lily, excessivement tactile et câline, ne lui avait octroyé un tel trouble apaisant et déstabilisant tour-à-tour. Aussi, perdu dans cet état ascensionnel inconnu, osa-t-il se laisser réconforter et choyer sans mot dire. Appréciant à sa juste valeur le soupir chaud sur sa nuque attestant que son « agresseur » était satisfait et comblé.

\- « **Après des années d'infortune solitude, j'ai enfin déniché mon maitre.** » lui susurra amoureusement à l'oreille Sirius, enclin à s'épancher pour le mettre en confiance.

« **Le seul et unique à qui je m'attache avec force et conviction. … Je m'abandonne à toi de bon cœur, Severus.** »avoua-t-il sincèrement, effleurant suavement le dos tendu par l'appréhension, espérant que l'instant de grâce perdure.

« **Pénètre en moi.** » poursuivit-il nonchalamment, après un silence évocateur, désireux de partager ses intimes confidences dans l'espoir que son élu ne le taxe plus à tort de menteur ou manipulateur. Après tout, sans connaitre les évènements l'ayant influencé, Severus était légitimement en droit de douter de ses paroles.

« **Saisis-toi de ma plus infime pensée.** » renforça-t-il, jalousement, son étreinte sur les hanches étroites pour inciter l'autre à le comprendre et ne plus le craindre. Du moins, ne plus le repousser par peur qu'il se moque de lui.

\- « **Ta mesquine tentative est ignoble !** » bougonna dans un balbutiement mal-assuré le Prince de sang-mêlé, détournant vivement son visage rougissant jusqu'à s'en arracher pratiquement le cou. Personne ne s'était jamais aventuré à l'emprisonner aussi farouchement ni à le courtiser aussi librement.

Honteux, Severus l'était assurément. Quel déshonneur de faiblir si aisément devant les flashs successifs émanant de son tortionnaire et inondant allègrement son esprit ! Ou de s'attendrir misérablement devant pareille tirade grotesquement énamourée, sous prétexte qu'il ressentait toute la véracité et la sincérité des mots confiés. Des Maraudeurs, Sirius avait toujours été le moins virulent et blessant envers lui. Malheureusement, le plus tolérant aussi qui se contentait, péniblement, d'assister aux échanges houleux entre lui et le prétentieux-orgueilleux James Potter dont il était le meilleur ami.

Malgré le sentiment de gêne extrême et la confusion grandissante, à aucun moment Severus n'éprouva le besoin vital de clouer définitivement et magistralement la gueule à ce satané chien de malheur … ni s'extraire du douillet cocon dans lequel il se complaisait aisément. Privé d'une entente familiale, cordiale et chaleureuse, Severus n'avait jamais véritablement cru que deux êtres puissent échanger si agréablement. Pourtant, en cette seconde, rien n'était plus précieux que cette étrange accolade. Le temps d'un rêve, il goûtait au bonheur d'être aimé.

\- « **Eternellement mordant mon cher amour !** » se réjouit Sirius, le couvant assidument d'un regard affectueux, comblé que l'impassible enseignant reste fidèle à lui-même et surtout qu'aucune tentative n'ait réellement ruiné leur modeste et fragile échange intimiste. En sorcier d'excellence, Severus aurait eu mainte fois l'opportunité de le trucider sauvagement et atrocement. Enfin, si cela fut encore possible de tuer un défunt !

« **Toutefois, prends garde, ô vénérable maitre !** » s'amusa-t-il effrontément, poussant le vice jusqu'à jouer de sa bestiale sensualité, mordillant explicitement mais non dépourvu de tendresse le lobe à porter de crocs.

Histoire d'accentuer et expliciter ses friponnes intentions, et par la même occasion démontrer que son surnom de « Patmol » n'était pas toujours approprié, ses mains cajolèrent, âprement et avec vénération, les appétissantes formes continuellement dissimulées. Si Severus ne le foudroyait ni ne le désintégrait ici et maintenant, alors tous les espoirs étaient permis.

\- « **Si ma loyauté et docilité te sont acquises, inconditionnellement … cela n'implique nullement que je me laisserai dominer.** » l'avertit-il complaisamment d'une voix terriblement rauque, se délectant du visage contrit d'embarras et rougissant de plus belle à cet aveu explicite.

\- « **Sale cabot !** » parvint à ronchonner Severus, aussi vigoureusement que son état de fébrilité l'autorisait, outragé d'être la cible d'un tel plan obscène et dévergondé. Néanmoins, fait déroutant, son corps ne bougea pas d'un poil !

La peur était-elle coupable de son immobilisme ? De toute sa vie, le Prince des agents double n'avait jamais connu le fameux « loup », auquel nombre d'interlocuteurs se référaient souvent. Aussi était-il défendable et légitime qu'il se sente un tantinet en danger à pareilles avances ! Or, en était-il de même pour l'excitation mêlée, parcourant chaque fibre de son être ? Etait-elle raisonnablement justifiable ?

Sa terrible froideur, le rendant absolument inaccessible et efficacement repoussant, l'avait préservé jusqu'ici des assauts indésirables. En serait-il de même encore longtemps ? Sa brillante intelligence, qui n'avait jamais failli face aux plus insondables énigmes, ne cessa dès lors de le tarauder sur la pertinence d'une étrange problématique : un chien remuait-il vraiment sa queue pour exprimer son état de grâce ?

Question pour le moins innocente et anodine, voire sans intérêt particulier, si seulement une sulfureuse image ne s'évertuait à le corrompre. Par Merlin ! Le constat était sans appel : Severus Snape tendait clairement à un désir d'amour. Et pas seulement sentimentalement parlant à l'évidence ! Son corps brûlait d'être assiégé par des touchers désarmants et il n'avait aucunement la force de lutter pour s'y soustraire. Oubliés les rejets, pour une fois dans sa vie, il lâcherait du leste et s'enivrerait des attentions que nul autre ne lui avait destinées.

Si, dernièrement, Sirius avait appris à cerner et apprécier véritablement la complexité de Severus, ce dernier n'était pas ignorant des épreuves surmontées par le premier. Sachant pertinemment, entre autre, que sous les airs de fanfaron, Sirius taisait de profondes meurtrissures. Ces deux hommes, similaires par leurs passés torturés, instables, et aux solitudes tenaces, vivaces, étaient sûrement les mieux à même pour comprendre l'autre.

Alors, aussi ahurissant que cela soit, l'intransigeant serpentard abdiqua. Non sans sauvegarder un minimum d'honneur. Acceptant de ployer ses rigoureuses et implacables convictions pour s'en remettre, volontairement, à un être certes cabotin mais principalement loyal et fidèle. Un miraculeux survivant des Détraqueurs et autres Mangemorts, perpétuellement cloitré ou confiné contre son gré, et pourtant toujours prêt à encourir les plus dangereux périls pour sauver une âme chérie. Pareille âme de confiance était rare, Severus, en homme averti, le savait parfaitement. Dès lors, il s'abstiendrait de commettre une puérile erreur qui le priverait d'un petit coin de Paradis. Fut-il artificiel !

\- « **Sale cabot, hein ?** » répéta Sirius, ne prenant nullement ombrage de la sournoise et dédaigneuse appellation tant les œillades téméraires de son partenaire trahissaient son trouble. Les termes peu élogieux n'étaient qu'une défense hasardeuse. Un piètre rempart vacillant, péniblement érigé par un orgueil à la dérive.

« **Soit ! Je suis pleinement consentant si tu veux, personnellement, me laver.** » rétorqua-t-il, jouant sur les mots, se pourléchant les babines d'anticipation.

Au souvenir récurrent d'un Severus, surpris intégralement nu et détendu, sous un long et apaisant filet d'eau chaude, lors d'une des ses visites inopinées chez lui, Sirius était tout disposé à encaisser les pires jurons à son encontre ! Durant son enfermement à Azkaban, une pluie d'insultes plus ragoutantes les unes que les autres lui avait été servie, aussi celle-ci, n'atteignant franchement pas le dixième des attaques subies, était une sinécure loin de miner son humeur badine ! Définitivement, cette divine pensée du serpentard à sa merci émoustillait son instinct de prédateur, désormais fixement obnubilé sur l'obtention de ce paradis d'enfer.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Pour mon retard quant aux réponses des MP, reviews, favoris ou follows (dont j'ai reçu l'alerte avant que FFNet ne merde sacrément pendant les vacances !), je m'y attèle dès que possible. Ne désespérez pas car mon bras blessé va légèrement mieux (même si j'en ai bavé pour pondre l'OS en une journée, alors désolée de l'absence de correction, des maladresses/incohérences ou répétitions éventuelles)_

 _Pour clôturer cette note, une petite question qui me chatouille le neurone : est-il judicieux de proposer une ficounette sur un thème noëllesque en dehors de la date consacrée ? Ou la magie s'opèrera-t-elle mieux en décembre prochain ? Merci d'avance !_

 _._

 **Guest-land** **:** _Merci KSP et CQFD, pour vos passages et appréciations encourageantes sur «Trick or kiss». Contente d'avoir titillé vos zygomatiques *v* … Au fait, CQFD je t'ai répondu en détail sur un compte intitulé CQFD, j'espère que c'était le tien !_

 _Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année !_


End file.
